In many instances, access to objects may be controlled, such as for purposes of monitoring inventory, preventing unauthorized access to objects, and/or the like. For example, in the case of valuable objects and controlled items, such as medical items, it may be important to track access to objects to reduce the chance that an unauthorized party has accessed an object and/or to facilitate inventory tracking. Accordingly, efforts are ongoing to develop improved systems to enable detection of access to an object.